User talk:Kodia/Archive 10
Archiving So I'm only asking cuz I just noticed you created a new archive... But, how does one go about "properly" creating an archive? I'd like to do so for my usertalk page, and I'd like to create archives for my sandbox as well (just to keep track of all the junk i've worked on, in case I ever need to re-reference it quickly and easily), but short of copy/pasting page contents to a page named "Archive".... Well, yeah, I'd just be grabbing at thin air. -- Mysterious drake 02:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :It pretty much just is copy and paste to a new page, then adding the "Archive" template to your talk page. As for sandbox: Archives are used for talk pages... I think doing one for a sandbox is a bit excessive -- just make links to the pages in the history. All of the past revisions are saved in the history, and can be easily linked to using Template:Oldid -- all you need is the revision number of the old page, which will be in the URI of that page in the history. Archives are traditional for talk pages, but any time I've seen folks reference old version of any other article page it's been using the history. --lordebon 15:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Does Lordebon's answer help? I want to make sure you've gotten everything you need. If you need more explanation I can step you through.--Kodia 10:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I found my way to the Archive template, just need to implement it now. I just keep getting side-tracked from implementing it. ROFL, such is the life of an editor with "Ooh, shiny!" syndrome... -- Mysterious drake 03:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) New Halas. I feel it's only proper to help the player base acknowledge amd get used to saying the proper name, but I wanted to remind you that the city of New Halas is not Halas. It's a new city altogether, since the original Halas was destroyed. It wouldn't sound correct to say that you plan on taking a trip to York City in York in the England region of the United States of America, would it? :Are we using Halas / New Halas improperly on the wiki? I'm just trying to figure out if there's a cohesive reason to bring up the specification... -- Mysterious drake 01:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we are, actually. We have them separated specifically for that reason unless someone can find the places we're not doing it correctly. In those cases we should probably correct them.--Kodia 01:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm guessing they're talking about the second (older) news post, where you say "When Halas is introduced in the game" --lordebon 02:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably, but it's still linked to the proper location so I'm going to let it stand because the SOE literature refers to it as "Halas Reborn" not "New Halas Reborn." :)--Kodia 10:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) New users discouraged..... I'm very new to using the wiki and it takes me a while at times to work out exactly what has to happen in certain places. It doesn't help me or encourage me to continue to try and help the wiki with information when I'm editing (slowly for sure) a new page and it's associated links and all the while.... wondering what the heck is going on because things kept changing on me. Here I am thinking I'm doing something wrong when there are no less than TWO others editing the article in the background. Although I appreciate where this was coming from I didn't appreciate being made to feel foolish for even trying. I was getting there with all of it. Granted the zone name was incorrect but I fixed the categories (at least I was in the process of doing so when I was blindsided by phantom edits). I doubt I'll continue to try now. All someone had to do was send me a message. As a courtesy. You know?TheShays 13:23, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I am truly sorry you feel that way. One of the largest tenets of wiki editing is simply that things change and that when people see things being edited, they think "Hey, here's another thing that would work." Because of the sheer number of edits that get made at the wiki, frequently the changes come in rapid-fire succession and it may seem like someone is trying to override your work. Most times, however, they're merely excited that things are moving along or simply don't want to forget to do something. They sort of roll with how edits are flowing. :I would like to encourage you to keep editing and know that we appreciate your contributions. The changes weren't communicated well to you for those things that simply weren't quite right, I agree. Please accept my apology for that. We use a great deal of complicated information in our templates, so even if you get the base information in the pages, we're immensely happy that it's there. Thankyou for starting in on the zone of the Frostfang Sea. We really do need the info and not that many people have been exploring the area and providing it. :If you ever have questions about editing the wiki, please don't hesitate to ask me or any other of the Admins that are active on the site. We're happy to answer questions and if you see an edit to something you've created and you don't understand why it was made, please let us know and we'll do our best to explain it and point you to more information so you can learn about the editing more. :I do hope you stick around, despite the initial discouragement. Again, I'm sorry you felt that way and if there's anything I can do to help in the future, I'm happy to do so.--Kodia 13:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I normally wait 5-10 minutes after someone edits to make sure that someone isn't still actively editing a page, which is what I did on Assistant Warden Bjerne. I did not see your second edit as I had stepped away for a minute while still editing the page, it was likely editing on and "oldid" which does not trigger an edit conflict or I would not have edited immediately after yours. As for messages, in my experience new users usually react more negatively to receiving user talk comments; it seems more direct and critizing even though it is not intended to be. Please accept my apologies, it was not my intent to make you feel discouraged, only to clean things up a bit since I thought you were done on that page. (Oh and Kodia was naughty too, editing only one minute after me ;) )--lordebon 13:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually I suspect I was naughty in that regard, so again, my apologies.--Kodia 14:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC) The only reason anyone saw what I was working on (since I stay in preview mode until I'm done normally) was I was unable to see the categories the new article was being included in but for those added by me. To see them I had to publish it and of course once published saw errors which I was fixing. I realise the wiki is a constantly changing beast but surely there's some etiquette involved. Thank you for your words. I'll probably continue to provide information but doubt I'll try hard to wikify it myself. (As a side note, while I was writing this the response above was posted LOL.... so yes I can see there is some etiquette, it just may not work so well. Oh, and I'm past grown up and can handle helpful comments quite well :-)) TheShays 13:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :You should be able to see categories in preview mode, they just appear all the way at the bottom, past the template click box and the "Templates used in this preview" box . As for etiquette, there is: as I mentioned, waiting 5-10 minutes after someone appears to have stopped editing is my basic guideline to reduce the amount of edit conflicts. But no system will be perfect, which is why mediawiki has that edit conflict built in, so the latter user can see that someone else edited/responded and update their edits accordingly. --lordebon 15:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Artwork Hiya, Long time reader, first time contributor'. You were looking for artwork. I found this image that I have uploaded to Wiki: http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bloodline_chronicles_1600.jpg Any use to you? CrystaltipsAndalista 14:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Good find, but it needs to be cropped, IMO... By the by, Kodia, I found the rest and will be updating them shortly. (Ask and you shall receive, indeed!) -- Mysterious drake 17:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Uploaded! Glad to see I wasn't the only one who got involved Crystaltips. If you ever want to do cropping, etc, a good free image editor to check out would be The http://www.gimp.org GIMP (aka, "The GNU Image Modification Program"). It's as powerful and capable as Photoshop, but without a hefty software fee. /thumbsup ::Also, Box Art needs some housekeeping, Kodia. There are two images for both TSO and ROK. I'm flagging one of the ROK images for deletion, because it is significantly smaller and lower-resolution, and if I can find a higher-resolution TSO box art image... Well, you know how the drill goes. /grin -- Mysterious drake 17:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Crystal, my friend, you rock. Thankyou for getting us that image and Drake, you too for cleaning things up and adding images. I think the only thing we have left now is to put those images on the adventure pack and release pages so they're actually used somewhere. Thankyou both!--Kodia 21:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) linking categories? I try to do it with "Category:96_Slot_Displays | T9 Eucalyptus Sales Displays" in double ]'s but it just leaves it out... What am I doing wrong? Ikikzabadass 01:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Um... well now that I asked, I think i figured it out... A : before the Category? Ikikzabadass 01:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you need to put a colon in the text. Here's an example. say I want to link to the category of sales displays in general. To create that link you need to type exactly this: :Category:Sales Display (Item Type) That way when you create the link, it will look exactly like this: :Category:Sales Display (Item Type) Hope this helps! Let me know if you needed something else.--Kodia 01:43, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hey Kodia. I just read on another user's talk page that on EQ2i, rollback gives you the ability to rename and move images. Because of the work I'm doing with images, it would be a helpful tool for me to have. I couldn't find a place to officially apply for it (that's probably my fault, I suck at finding things), so I thought I'd ask you. For the record, I'm well familiar with the tool, I have rollback rights on Wikipedia and three other wikias (Bully wiki, Zeldapedia, and Wikianswers). McJeff (talk this way)/ 12:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :There are quite a few of us dabbling in the imagery that probably wish we had rollback rights for image filenames... Sometimes I wish I could have that capability too! BTW, check your user talk page, McJeff; I suggested a powerful, free image-editting program to you over there. -- Mysterious drake 00:08, July 16, 2010 (UTC) For the most part we are fairly self-sustaining as a wiki. We put the admin templates and other "hey, help me" templates in place to avoid a plethora of admins that did little but acquire the status in some whacko bid for power. :) (We also had complete autonomy as admins prior to our sale to Wikia.com and our subsequent move here. Few people remember that we didn't always live here at Wikia.) Mostly you have to stick around for a while and wait for the rest of the Admins to chat on their own and say "Dude needs rollback rights. Let's give them to him." (And I use "him" loosely because most of y'all are boys and not girls like me.) Let me chat at the other admins and get back to you (and you, too, drake and Lordebon).--Kodia 00:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Best way to make me look for rollback rights is when you place a rename request on a few (40+ ) Images ^^ -- 08:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Links and Capitalization I found out by trying to link to an item that case means everything. For example Void warped wood is not the same as Void Warped Wood. According to item naming standards within Everquest 2 the second example is correct. This anomaly makes linking to pages difficult, especially when trying to link using a name generated from a log. What can be done to avoid or correct this type of problem? Mystara 22:39, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Mystara :First things first, the easy way of linking is by using and so Void warped wood creates the Void warped wood link. :If you are sure that the second name is right you could fix by yourself, at the top bar of an article you have the option to edit and so on. the option you are looking for is Rename. I went ahead and moved the article to the correct name. :the other option is that you place on top of an article and someone will take care of it =) :thanks for the info! :-- 07:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! My apologies for not getting back to you sooner. I worked late last night (and have been for the last month). Chilli is absolutely correct. Does this help answer your problems? If not, please let us know what else we can do to help.--Kodia 10:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes this answers my question. I just wanted to make sure the information was correct and easily accessible. Thanks Mystara 06:18, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey kodia, Im not sure where i can find the templates. For the rest ill try to add as much info as possible Hiya, sorry to trouble, but this is my first time trying to edit a page. I saw there was no screen shot of the quest mob I was talking with so tried to add a screenshot of him (Edgrim Bofstrem.) I clicked on upload jpg where the missing screenshot was and uploaded the pic from my comp but cannot get it to display on the page that requested it. I've looked at the guide on uploading but it all went straight over my head lol. There must be an idiot guide somewhere that says step 1, step 2, step 3 etc. If it is all too complicated I think I'll leave it lol. Thanks for any help. :HI and welcome! It's no trouble at all! The key is to look at the page you're editing and find the appropriate line that exists. The one you want is says "iname=|". That means "image name". What you'd need to do is place your cursor between the equals sign and the pipe symbol (|) and type the name of the image you just uploaded. Now, you originally uploaded that image of Edgrim as "File:000028.jpg" but I renamed it to make it easier for our database to deal with. It's now named the same as the mob, Edgrim. So if you had uploaded it with that second filename, what you you have seen in the template was "iname=Edgrim Bofstrem.jpg|" instead. Does that make sense? Let me know if I can help some more.--Kodia 19:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Kodia, would just like to thank you for replying to my request for help with inserting the screenshot, your instructions sound very clear and I will give it ago the next time I have one to upload. There has been quite afew occasions when i've had some thing to add but was put off incase I messed the page up or something like that ha ha.Pauley 23:53, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :No fear! Be bold! If you ever need help, please ask me or any of the Admins and we'll do our best to explain things! And if all else fails, you can always post something on a talk page of an article and say "Hey, I know 'x' is true for 'y' reason, so could someone change it please?" We have a lot of awesome volunteers that are willing to make those changes too if you're rushed for time.--Kodia 00:40, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Tradeskill griffin--Nidrew 01:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello...I didn't know the best way to contact you about editing a page...the first part of the griffin quest for trade skillers can be started at least as low as lvl 87 even though the quest is lvl 90. I didn't see how to edit that part of the page. :Hi there! The first part of the quest uses a template. The key is to look for the line that has a word related to the item you want to change. Sometimes it's abbreviated. In this case, you're lucky, though, because the word is exactly that, "level." To change the level that's listed, change the number to 87. If no number is listed, you would insert one between the equals sign (=) and the bar (|). Then, poof! You're done once you save! Make sense? Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help. Thanks for letting us know this needed changing.--Kodia 12:14, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi there again. I misread what you originally wrote. I think you are asking for how to simply edit the page, correct? Assuming this is true, each page in the wiki has a blue button that says "Edit" with a little icon of a pencil on it. Clicking this will take you to the editable version of most pages unless we've specifically locked them from editing. I'll go ahead and make an edit to this page for you.--Kodia 12:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) The Strategist's Stronghold I'm working on adding the information for The Strategist's Stronghold in The Fortress of Drunder. I'm unsure of how I should go about linking pre-existing red-links to the page. For example, in in the dungeons section. Technically the zone is called "Fortress of Drunder: The Strategist's Stronghold" according to the zone lockout timer, and the zone in window. I made the page as since it keeps up with the naming already being used by the page pre-existing for The Fortress of Drunder. Any advice or assistance in getting it cleaned up would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. Reverendpaqo 00:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :the lockout timer window often has a diff name as the zone in window can be different too. :see the naming policy for the verify of a zone name. I added a factcheck for the zone so someone else can confirm the zonename, that helps to avoid a zone rename later on. :once it got verifed i will add the categories for the zone. In the meantime you can add the information you have about the zone i will sort the rest out for ya :) -- 06:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the assist, Chilli. I was on vacation until today and completely forgot to set my away message to let you guys know.--Kodia 11:30, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Article deletion Hi, I was looking for some specific betrayal info and noticed a recent changes called "Cooncrabs". I think you need to look at that, the associated talk page and probably ban the user/IPA. Thanks! Daryx 00:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Daryx --Daryx 00:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :THankyou sir. For whatever reason that didn't show up in my email as a new page creation. Please feel free to flag pages like that with the Admin Needed template in the future and that will absolutely bring it to our attention.--Kodia 00:50, November 19, 2011 (UTC)